poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Umarak attacks Flik/Atta defends Flik
This is how Umarak attacks Flik and Atta defends Flik goes in The Great Ant Hunt. [ raises his axe above Tahu's head Flik: Leave them alone, Umarak! The new Toa was my idea! I'm the one you want! looks on. Umarak then snaps his fingers and one of his Shadow Spawns appears and mercilessly attacks Flik. Atta gasps of Umarak's Shadow Spawns watches, feeling sorry Shadow Spawn: Oh. is ruthlessly beaten. The Shadow Spawn is about to attack when Umarak snaps his fingers, telling him to stop. The Shadow Spawn moves back Umarak the Hunter: Where do you get the gall to do this to me? Flik: You were-you were gonna kill me, even if you had to wipe out the entire colony to do so. crowd gasps Princess Atta: It's true. Umarak the Hunter: I hate it when someone gives away the ending. his fingers Shadow Spawn kicks Flik and backs away as Umarak approaches Umarak the Hunter: You piece of dirt! No, I'm wrong. You're lower than dirt. You're an ant. Let this be a lesson to all you Toa: ideas are very dangerous things. You're mindless, soil-shoving losers, put on this earth to serve the Skulls. Flik: You're wrong, Umarak. up Toa are not meant to serve their enemy! angrily advances towards Flik Flik: I've seen these Toa do great things. And year after year, they somehow manage to beat you and the bad guys everytime. crowd watches smiles Flik: So-so who's the weaker one? Toa don't serve their enemy, nor do ants; it's you who needs to understand that the Magic of Friendship can exist anywhere and you need to give it another try! stops Flik: We're a lot stronger than you say we are. And you know it, don't you? stares. Umarak then slaps Flik and he falls. Umarak brings out his Bone Hunting Bow Shooter and aims it at Flik's head and prepares to fire when Atta flies in front of him Umarak the Hunter: snickers Well, Princess. Shadow Spawn: Uh, Umarak, I hate to interrupt but... sees the Toa Umarak the Hunter: You Toa stay back! crosses her arms as do the other Toa Shadow Spawn: Oh this was such a bad idea. Princess Atta: You see, Umarak, Okoto has a certain order. The Toa fight, the ants help them, and the enemy is defeated. Toa charge, weapons in hand Shadow Spawns run. One screams and runs into the forest as he leaves behind a skeleton hugs Flik Princess Atta: I'm so proud of you, Flik. him up Toa keep fighting. The Shadow Spawns flee Umarak the Hunter: Where are you going? They're just Toa. is swarmed by them Shadow Spawn that attacked Flik appears Princess Atta: Leave him alone. Shadow Spawn roars appears and roars back Shadow Spawn runs off sees Flik, too injured from his injuries, on the ground. Atta gasps. Umarak growls and runs to them and grabs Flik and runs off Princess Atta: Flik! Tahu: After them! with Ikir and flies off other Toa unite with their Elemental Creatures and follow Tahu runs on Toa get caught in branches as Umarak gets away Flik: No! Atta then grabs Flik and flies on follows a long chase, they get caught in a raindrop and get freed when they hit the ground Flik: We gotta hide! Atta behind a rock And whatever you do, stay down. off Princess Atta: Flik, no. What are you doing?